A Siren's Re-Do
by CarlosPenaIsMyLove
Summary: Set in New Moon, where the Cullens leave, except this is the version where another vampire comes into Bella's life. She loves him immediately, but refuses to admit it to herself. And despite his past, all he wants to do is love her back. Then, the Cullen family decides to pay Bella a visit, as Bella tries to figure out what's going on with her.
1. What's going on?

Set in New Moon, where the Cullens leave, except this is the version where another vampire comes into Bella's life. She loves him immediately, but refuses to admit it to herself. And despite his past, all he wants to do is love her back.

Then, the Cullen family decides to pay Bella a visit, while she's adjusting to what she's becoming.

I walked quickly back to my rusted old truck, my breath forming clouds in the cold night air. Why did I decide to go grocery shopping at 11pm? Because I needed something productive to do, a distraction from something 99.9 percent of Forks is doing at this moment. _Sleeping. _I couldn't keep the nightmares away, not without- _him. _But it hurt so much more to be awake. A loud crash not far behind me distracted me from my inner turmoil. I whirled around and came face to face with none other than…Victoria. Of course. With my shitty luck, I'm surprised she didn't come earlier. Something from the far right flew out and knocked Victoria down, making me jump with surprise. But, being it that I have shit-tastic luck, it's probably another human drinker fighting with her over who gets to drain me.

"_**RUN! Get away from here!" **_came a loud roar. So it's a guy then. I shook my head of the inane thought. I should be running for my life, not guessing blood thirsty vampires' genders. I spun on my heel and ran to my truck. Shocked that I made it there without breaking my neck, I wrenched the door open and started the engine, and sped off…as well as my decrepit truck could speed off, that is. Once I was a safe distance away, I relaxed my grip on the steering wheel, and my shoulders sagged with exhaustion. I held back my tears as I came to a stop at my house. I turned the keys and cut the engine, sliding out of the cab a lot more gracefully than I usually am. How odd.

Strange things have been happening to me lately. Two weeks ago, a blond and pink haired girl with purple eyes came up to me and kissed my cheek. I haven't felt the same since then. Or looked the same. My hair has taken on a more vivid shade of auburn and brown. Falling past my shoulder, now it's an inch away from my waist. My body, which was skinny and awkward before, had seen a lot of changes. Sometimes, my eyes are the same pretty shade of purple as the blond and pink haired girl. Other times, they're just the regular brown color I can't stand. I used to wear a small bra size, 34B, but somehow they've managed to become 36D's in two weeks. Everyone thinks I got a boob job, a rumor at which I outright laughed. As if Charlie had the money for a boob job. Even if he did, as if he would give it to me. Which brings me to another oddity about me…I can get people to do whatever I want them to. In 4th period one day, Jessica and I had some Blow Pops she stole from her little brother on Halloween the day before. Mrs. McKinley had asked us to throw them away. Before I could stop myself, my mouth formed a reply of defiance. "No, Mrs. McKinley." I felt my eyes flash to their amethyst color. The second she locked eyes with me, she looked dazed, with a faraway look in her eyes. I felt my pupils turn a more vivid shade of purple as I said, "Surely there's no harm in having a little lollipop, right Mrs. M?" She could barely form her sentence as she stuttered out, "N-no, Miss Swan, I suppose not." To which I responded with a leisurely lick of my Blow Pop. "It's Ridley," I deadpanned as I turned away from her, becoming bored with her. She stood there for another second, still looking dazed before shaking her head and walking back to the front of the room.

"What the hell was that?" Inquired Jessica after class was over.

"I don't even know," I responded, occupied by my thoughts. _I was wondering the same thing myself, _I added in my head. Something weird was going on with me, and I didn't even know what it was.

R&R?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I decided to upload three or four chapters and if people like it, then I'll continue the story. That being said ON WITH THE CHAPTER! :)

When I woke up the next morning, I saw a figure standing by my bedroom door. His bright red eyes practically glowed in the dim morning sun. I flung the blanket off of me and grabbed the closest thing to me to defend myself; a book. Fuck.  
The figure chuckled, a deep, melodic sound. He stepped forward slightly and spoke in a deep, surprisingly calming tone. "I hardly believe hitting someone with a book is a proper way to thank them for them saving your life." I heard the smirk in his voice. I mustered up all the confidence I could, what with a human drinking vampire in my very human presence. "How did you get in here?"

"The window," he responded, as if it should have been obvious. I scowled. Then, as if on cue, a breeze picked up and blew through my window. My legs immediately formed goose bumps. All I had worn to bed was an oversized shirt, which was probably see through, being that my underwear and bra were both white, and the t-shirt was as well. Before I had the chance to be embarrassed, he spoke again.

"You should really keep that locked," he said, grinning. He had the most amazing smile.. I shook my head of the thought.

"It's not like that would have kept you out, with the super vamp strength and all," I deadpanned._ I'm getting good at that, _I thought to myself idly.

"Touché," he stated, grinning again and breaking me out of my inner thoughts.

He walked casually to my bed and plopped himself down on it. I gaped at him. I was positive he was here to eat me. But then he spoke again, speaking in a tender tone.

"You're even more beautiful up close," he whispered, appearing in front of me suddenly, startling me. His sweet and cool breath washed over my face, momentarily stunning me. When I finally decided to stop ogling him and speak like a normal person, I breathed out "Thank you for saving me." He gathered me up in his arms and whispered, "Anything for you." It felt good to be held again, as I sank into his embrace and breathed in his scent. He smelled woodsy and slightly like cinnamon. I closed my eyes and drifted off wrapped in his arms.


End file.
